<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>狮家片段合集 by Hearmeroar (godputasmileuponyourface)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526676">狮家片段合集</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/godputasmileuponyourface/pseuds/Hearmeroar'>Hearmeroar (godputasmileuponyourface)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Original Character - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/godputasmileuponyourface/pseuds/Hearmeroar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ⅰ 泰温×乔安娜<br/>Ⅱ 詹姆被俘（原著改;来源于凯特琳夫人的POV）<br/>Ⅲ 詹姆×瑟曦(第二人称;原著改;来源于詹姆POV)<br/>Ⅳ 绿石城（劳勃POV）<br/>Ⅴ 瑟曦个人<br/>Ⅵ 詹姆个人·奔流城二次攻防战行军札记<br/>Ⅶ 瑟曦个人<br/>Ⅷ 詹姆个人·侍从生涯<br/>Ⅸ 詹姆×瑟曦（AU;第二人称詹姆视角）<br/>Ⅹ 詹姆×瑟曦</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Joanna Lannister/Tywin Lannister</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>狮家片段合集</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ⅰ<br/>
“今日告捷，我们的军队死伤不多。亲爱的小姐，我想您也许乐于知道——您的父亲告诉我说您对家族事务一向很感兴趣。不过如果这些关于战争厮杀的事扰乱了您清明的心神，请原谅我。”<br/>
他给乔安娜写信，不分昼夜。在苍茫的晨曦中写，在墨蓝的暗夜中写;就着明亮稀疏的星光写，就着黯淡摇曳的烛焰写;在干涸的血渍的味道中，他用热油包裹伤口，继续写。在宫廷里，马背上，奔途中，他一遍又一遍地读着她的回信，心里默默计算自己展开又折好，将它们放在心口处的次数。信纸折叠处几近溶烂，墨渍也渗得星星点点，而他透过她纤细的字体，看到她烛光下弯身执笔的影子;信纸上漂浮着蜂蜜和肉桂的香气。<br/>
有时，他也会用更轻快，更亲昵的口吻。乔安娜一直认为，“亲爱的小姐”未免显得有些疏离。<br/>
“……亲爱的乔安娜:我一直都有一件很重要的事情想要和你谈。在信件里讲述未免显得太无诚意，你不觉得吗？现在我在君临担任了国王之手，所以我认为时机也来到了。”<br/>
他不会忘记返回凯岩城那天，当他单膝跪地向乔安娜求婚，乔安娜开心得像个小女孩一样拥抱住他。<br/>
“所以你同意了，我的天使？”<br/>
“同意?我当然同意！”<br/>
“亲爱的夫人:你不知道我有多么开心。我已经收到学士帮忙写来的信件。我的乔安娜，我非常非常想念你，俟待处理完君临事务，我马上回到凯岩城与你团聚。”<br/>
她的回信总能让泰温心情愉快。乔安娜的文字灵动，优雅，还很风趣幽默。她的回音是他在恶臭君临的一股清风。<br/>
然而她没有等到他回来的那一刻。<br/>
“尊敬的国王之手泰温公爵:很遗憾地通知您，您的妻子乔安娜夫人死于难产，我们将以无比的悲痛勉力支撑，直到您抵达……”<br/>
他马不停蹄赶回凯岩城。<br/>
他冷漠麻木地听着学士的解释和喋喋不休。他们说乔安娜走得没有遗憾，因为孩子毕竟活着，而且是个男孩。<br/>
而当她抓握自己的掌心，指甲深深嵌入皮肤;当她尖叫，怒吼，喘息，抽泣:“原谅我，泰温，原谅我，原谅我，原谅我。”当她的身下血液浸染蔓延，她疼得尖叫，而他们束手无策。<br/>
当他拿出那些书信，他阅读着那些难以辨认的字句。<br/>
他就像在读别人的故事。</p><p>Ⅱ<br/>
手上的锁链轻轻作响。血，他浑身是血，自己的血和别人的血混在了一起，金剑也不见了。他早该猜到是这样，布防实在太轻率了，斥候也没有把前路摸清。葛雷乔伊在还算安静的行伍里不停地吹嘘喧闹，他真想让他劳驾闭嘴别再嚷嚷了:不管是战胜者还是战败者，他确信现在队伍中根本没有任何人有心情听他……<br/>
两个北方人把他拽到一块空地上，然后他被人从背后猛踢一脚，突如其来的力道使得他跪倒在地。额前柔软的金发间一道温热的液体缓缓流下，苍白的晨光让他眯起了眼睛。队伍停下来，一个女人驱马向前，到了他们面前，她勒住马匹。她胯下的马倒腾着前蹄，喷吐鼻息。少狼主驱马上前和她简短地交谈。<br/>
凯特琳·徒利·史塔克。真是活见鬼。要是我知道今天这档子事儿，当初和她妹妹结婚就好了。他不无恶意地想。<br/>
“凯特琳夫人，”他开口，“愿意为您效劳。可惜我忘了我的剑放到哪儿去了。”<br/>
“爵士阁下，我不需要你的效劳。”她用一种轻蔑而且高高在上的冷静声音说:“我要的是我父亲和我弟弟艾德慕，我要我的两个女儿，以及我的丈夫。”<br/>
“恐怕我也不知他们到哪儿去了。”詹姆有点粗鲁地说。他知道他本该习惯这种轻蔑的语气，但是再一次当面听到这样的口吻还是令他极不舒服。<br/>
“实在可惜。”凯特琳冷冷地回答。</p><p>Ⅲ<br/>
你坐在灵前已有十几个小时。你亲爱的宝贝此刻安静地躺在这里，自他五岁后，他再未如此安静。圣堂内香烟袅袅，给他国葬的礼遇。是了，小乔是个国王呢。你模模糊糊想起。可在你面前的这张年轻平静的脸庞，在你看来不过是你的孩子，你的长子，你的宝贝。<br/>
黄金铸就他们的王冠。黄金做他们的裹尸布。<br/>
“玛格丽夫人呢？”你恍惚记起自己在准备守灵时问凯特布莱克的话，他表示玛格丽身体不适去休息了。身体不适？你几乎怒吼出声。这高庭婊子应该和我一起哀悼，结果她却跑去休息。也许她正在偷笑呢。现在她可以操纵乖乖的托曼了，而不是她无法控制的小乔。是啊，除了你，好像所有人都厌恨小乔，包括父亲大人。但他依然是我的宝贝啊！他还那么年轻，他拥有詹姆的眼睛和你们金子般的发色；他拥有一张甜甜的脸……你恨意涌起。詹姆呢？詹姆又在哪里？你想问。你承诺一直在我身边，现在你却离我而去，我怎么能够承受同时失去你们的苦痛？<br/>
“我出来之前，任何人不得进入打扰我哀悼，包括提利尔女孩。”你下令，他服从。于是你一直坐到现在，从清晨到午后。你甚至没有花时间去打理你的仪容。你知道自己憔悴了。<br/>
现在你在这里。<br/>
没有人可以进来。暂时。除非——<br/>
“瑟曦。”<br/>
你听到熟悉的声音，身体摇晃了一下，几乎要支撑不住了。这是幻觉？你慢慢站起来，抬头向大门处望去；你浑身颤抖，觉得泪水几乎要夺眶而出。不不不不，我是母狮，他们不会看到我的泪水。虽然这么告诉自己，你的泪水还是滚落下来。这世界上唯一一个你会在他面前卸下坚强而哭泣的人。<br/>
（你在小乔或者提利昂面前都哭过一回，第一次是为他——你的弟弟，第二次是为你们的子女。但是严格说来，那些都不能算是哭泣，你总是能尽量控制回自己，虽然有时那么做真的很艰难）<br/>
“詹姆？是你吗？詹姆？”<br/>
他迟疑了一下，飞步向你走来。和你一样，他憔悴了。曾经灿烂的金发被锐器割得紧贴头皮，而且极不整齐，颜色褪浅。他的脸好瘦啊，而且满脸胡须。他的衣服脏污，他身上散发出长途跋涉特有的泥泞味道和死亡的腐臭味……但是现在他在这里，所以这一切都不那么重要了。你爱他。而你一度以为你的爱人已经死去。所以你还是拥抱住他。<br/>
“噢，詹姆，我以为你死了，”你强忍哽咽，“我以为他们会杀了你，把你的头插在枪尖上送回来……你死了我怎么办？”你的嘴唇轻轻扫过他的脸颊，轻得宛如一阵风。<br/>
他的回吻毫无柔情，只有饥渴。</p><p>Ⅳ<br/>
“我怎么也想不到你竟会这么蠢。”王后的口气非常尖锐，“我们没人想来这个脏兮兮，湿淋淋的破城堡住。依我看你是想你的野女人了吧。”<br/>
“别这样说，我亲爱的王后，”劳勃脸上挂着饶有兴致的微笑，策马骑在她身边，“他们是我的远亲，况且还曾来君临做客，于情于理我都应该回礼呀。”<br/>
几名白袍白马的御林铁卫原本默默地骑在国王身边，突然之间，有人开口了:“陛下，绿石城到了。”<br/>
确实，眼见着他们就踏在城堡的大理石台阶前了。国王的整个小宫廷都停了下来。马匹扭头甩蹄，喷鼻吐气。<br/>
詹姆·兰尼斯特爵士率先下马，把白头盔从头上拿下来:“王后说得没错，这城堡确实有点小家子气。”他侧身和姐姐说了句什么，让瑟曦忍不住笑出声来。这是她一路过来仅有的笑容，其余时间她都紧绷着她那张标致脸蛋。他们两个未免也太亲密了嘛。又是长得一模一样，又是没完没了的悄悄话。<br/>
“行啦，和你那金光闪闪的老家比起来这里确实算不了什么，不过就一座建在这样地方的城堡来说它还是挺不错的。”</p><p>Ⅴ<br/>
不能哭。她告诫自己。不能哭。他们得不到我的泪水。纵然我失去了所有的金色头发，受尽屈辱，我依然是兰尼斯特家族泰温公爵和乔安娜夫人亲生的唯一女儿，是凯岩城的女儿，依然是个真正的兰尼斯特，是七大王国唯一的王后，我依然是只母狮。而母狮子是不会哭泣的。</p><p>Ⅵ<br/>
早知道当初我就不轻兵冒进了。在马背上，他无法抑制地狂想。早知道当初就不应该告诉提利昂真相;早知道当初就不应该相信瓦里斯那只蜘蛛;早知道当初就应该留在瑟曦身边，留在小乔身边。<br/>
雨水冲刷松软的泥土，腐烂的气息升腾上来。细长的马腿慢步踱过一个死去的士兵身边，他的狮盔被钝器砸得粉碎，身体被夜间的饿狼撕得七零八落，河水冲刷着他腐烂的肌肉。<br/>
詹姆翻身下马，用一块勾金丝边的深红披风盖住他的身体。</p><p>Ⅶ<br/>
“一名优秀的骑士应该学会使用自己的剑就像使用自己的手一样。”<br/>
“可这并不是我的剑，”她不服气，“它太重太长了。”她根本挥舞不起来。<br/>
“你的敌人不会根据你的需要为你换把剑。况且一位淑女应该学会的是刺绣而非刺人。你的老师呢？”<br/>
“詹姆七岁命名日那天您就送了一把合适他的剑。”她不肯服输。那不是孩子气的练习剑，而是一把真正开刃的长剑，轻盈笔直，雪白明亮，锋利无比。詹姆查看剑口时，右手的手指甚至被齐齐割伤，当下血流如注。她得到的礼物是一套漂亮的绿松石珠宝。她当时就困惑又愤怒:她才不要什么蠢珠宝，她要和詹姆一样的剑，可谁在乎啊？!<br/>
“而我不是他的敌人。你的礼仪课时间应该到了，去吧，别让我失望。”<br/>
她离开了校场。因为泰温·兰尼斯特公爵的孩子当然不能让他失望。我们都不能让父亲失望。</p><p>Ⅷ<br/>
“时运不济嘛，爵士，”男孩侍从在酒杯里倒满麦酒，并帮着加热，“话说回来，简直是历史的倒退，是不是啊，爵士？”<br/>
“每个人都有自己的欲望，所以当然会有混乱了，而乱世出土匪——农民们会发现抢钱比种地来得快。”<br/>
“何况庄稼被烧了。给，爵士，酒好了。”男孩做个鬼脸，把酒置在桌子上。他坐在火炉旁，金发在火焰旁闪闪发光。<br/>
“土匪可是很可怕的，”你喝下一大口温酒，对他说，“你一不小心就会丢掉自己的性命。害怕么，小子？”<br/>
“不，”他转过头，用闪闪发亮的绿色眸子望着你，“我有可能被册封骑士吗，爵士？”<br/>
“你？”你哈哈大笑，“像你这样前途无量的小子？当然会。但是骑士册封对你来说屁都不是。是啊，小公爵。像我一样，骑士们都是英勇的傻瓜。”你拍拍他的头:“这世道不太平，到处都危险着呢。要是你没上战场就死掉了，你那个高傲的公爵老爸会唯我是问。”你又灌下一口酒。这酒真不错。<br/>
“我不怕死。”男孩不服气。<br/>
“嗯，那当然很好，不过能够活着呢，就更好了。比如说，你可还有个妹妹？叫凯……凯什么的？我在你们石头城堡见过她一次。”<br/>
“瑟曦，”男孩回答，“瑟曦·兰尼斯特。我挚爱的姐姐。爵士。不是妹妹。”<br/>
“小美人一个。和你一样有张漂亮脸蛋，”你喝干净杯子里的酒，“你死了她也会非常伤心的。一位真正的骑士怎么能让高贵的小姐伤心呢？酒满上。”</p><p>Ⅸ<br/>
噢我的手穿过河流农场和洲际线<br/>
却发现通往你所在之处仅仅咫尺之遥</p><p>雪巡者的歌没头没脑地在脑子里跌跌撞撞，飘来飘去。背景音乐不是这个——背景音乐里小甜甜布兰妮正在催促所有想要玛莎拉蒂兰博基尼以及诸如此类奢侈玩艺儿的女孩（她用的是Bitch）滚回去工作。来到这里占用太多时间。这样想着，又看见了那张虚伪的漂亮脸蛋。爱情不能吃也不能喝。谁说的，爱情是液体，亲情是固体。说你们是固液共存，是不是会更平衡一些。</p><p>噢把我从冰冷海底救起<br/>
送进你温暖怀里</p><p>应该是扔进。酸酸地想。算了算了，谁在乎。到头来还不是一切重来，然后砰的一声全部破碎，就像液体突然蒸发，吸干你所有的意识。</p><p>金发妞坐下来，优优雅雅，从从容容。（喝酒吧。）一杯又一杯。总是这样。只要开口说我要就会有人把酒满上。姑娘起身去舞池啦，还不忘给你一个甜甜的吻。出来玩，开心点。</p><p>你和那妞挺像。对对对，金头发正在摇摆的那个。你觉得她是染的不？我想上她。旁边的男人散发出刺鼻的烟味，滔滔不绝，特烦人。你他妈给我闭嘴，提好裤子管好老二，别碰她否则我阉了你。烟雾缭绕，对方汗湿的窄脸上都是愤怒吃惊。你没喝酒就感到满足与甜蜜。</p><p>舞池里的歌又换了。你定是我的幸运星。闪啊闪啊闪啊闪。麦当娜的老歌，上世纪放到现在。男人莫名其妙地走了，留下半杯酒。只有你不喝酒，要柠檬水。真够怪异的，你。要想保持清醒，这还是必然之举呢。</p><p>小姑娘走过来，眼神直白透啦。嗨，她长得是漂亮，挺甜的。可她不是金头发也不是绿眼睛。无所谓，她长什么样你都不会碰她。不能说完全没有兴趣，但是不会碰她。大厅里有六成的女人盯着你看呢，你总不能一一去吻她们的手。姑娘在舞池里肆意摇摆着呢，要是看到你碰我，她会找人把你的手砍掉。</p><p>Ⅹ<br/>
他们初次见面就是在母亲安静温暖的子宫里，浸泡在温柔的羊水中。第一次感知声和光，那必然是一个金水般阳光瀑布一样放肆流泻的下午。吉利安曾赌咒发誓说看到双胞胎在初生婴儿惯例的哭泣后(“听我怒吼嘛。”)，很快就安静下来，完美的小脸蛋上还浮现出可爱的微笑。不管叔叔如何肯定，詹姆总也不信。生命的开始必然充斥着大量的苦痛和过重的期望，初生婴儿必定哭个不止，直到声音沙哑，让人欣喜之后留下深深厌烦。相比之下，詹姆更愿意相信吉娜姑妈的描述，当被放在一个摇篮里时，他们才会慢慢安静下来。从生命的一开始，他们就注定属于彼此。没有任何事情比这更完美了。<br/>
瑟曦打小就是凯岩城明媚的阳光。按凯冯叔叔的话来说:她是喷薄的朝阳。她活泼，自由，无拘无束，古灵精怪。他们两个形影不离，有她的地方必然也有她的弟弟。瑟曦和詹姆一起读书写字，一起学习骑马，一起下棋，一起玩耍，清晨在凯岩城的走廊奔跑，夜间相拥入眠。他们两个会鬼鬼祟祟地到凯岩城的铁匠那里去偷偷抚摸那些锋利的、新铸的，甚至是滚烫的长剑;会跑到母亲乔安娜的身后，赶跑女仆，有模有样地帮她扎辫子。通常，他们最后会把乔安娜的金色卷发弄得乱七八糟，纠结缠绕。她倒不生气，会微笑着吻吻他们的脸颊(去其他地方玩吧，一会我来给你们讲故事)。大多数时候，有趣的主意来自姐姐，正因如此，詹姆从来就仰慕着她。<br/>
头一次分离，是在乔安娜的震惊和怒火下(“母亲大人，只是游戏而已!”)。她果断地把詹姆的房间搬到城堡的另一边。他们从此亦很少很少见面(凯岩城比大多数人想象中的大，而安排好的课程错开得让人没脾气)。然而，自己和瑟曦从来没有因此怪罪过乔安娜。她被夺去生命的那一天，他们完全像自己应该是的那样悲痛，悲痛超出了八岁出头的孩子应该有的程度。乔安娜之死，是结束也是开始，至于具体是哪一个结束，哪一个开始，在他脑海中早已逐渐模糊不清。<br/>
詹姆学着用剑的时候，姐姐瑟曦学着用针。开始的时候他们真的都学得很糟糕。但是没关系，他们学得很快。很快很快，他们就已经掌握了自己所学技能的小心得。自那以后瑟曦便愈加讨厌刺绣课，宁愿练习舞蹈，因为那样一来，瑟曦便可以拉着他练习很久，并且只有他们两个。有时候詹姆也会抗议，他觉得长剑比舞步有意思多了。瑟曦总会撇撇嘴角:“难道你练剑不是为了当上骑士吗？就陪我多待一会儿吧。我好担心你会受伤。我听说骑士们的生活都是危机四伏的。”<br/>
“是的。小姐。我的剑是您的。”他会微笑，轻吻她金绿丝裙上裸露的，光洁平滑的细嫩肩膀。<br/>
詹姆很喜欢把剑别在左边，出剑出其不意。而瑟曦也经常出其不意地抛下和她一起练习针线活的女孩儿，跑出来看他在校场练习剑法。当他胜利，她会为他欢呼雀跃。有她和她的欢笑在场，他真的很少让她失望。她身边有些女孩会向他投来崇拜仰慕的目光，然而有瑟曦的音容笑貌在不远处，对她们炙热的眼神，詹姆总是视而不见。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>